Dwarf
Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs – these common threads unite all dwarves. Dwarf Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. * Age. Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they're considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. * Alignment. Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. * Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage. * Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. * Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan's tools of your choice: smith's tools, brewer's supplies, or mason's tools. * Stonecunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Subraces Hill Dwarf * Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Dwarven Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Mountain Dwarf * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. * Dwarven Armor Training. You have proficiency with light and medium armor. Underdark Dwarf * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. * Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the Enlarge/Reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the Invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on Attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. Category:Races Category:Dwarf Category:Player's Handbook